


小动物饲养员

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 人类！笔x猫咪！荣人类！笔x垂耳兔！谦人类！嘉x猫咪！宜





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人类！笔x猫咪！荣  
> 人类！笔x垂耳兔！谦  
> 人类！嘉x猫咪！宜

电视上放着最近最火的片子，金有谦却有些心不在焉，他在座位上难受地动了动身子，屁股上一团雪白的绒毛也跟着抖了三抖。   
他往四周看了看，试着搜寻一个能给他安慰的人。王嘉尔不在，两个哥哥都坐在他左手边。朴珍荣抱着一个巨型薯片袋子嚼得嘎吱响，正歪着脑袋和段宜恩小声讨论着电影剧情，两条漂亮的猫咪尾巴在奶油色的地毯上亲昵地卷成一团。  
“哼唧。”  
他不满地哼了一声，决定原谅这两个狠心抛弃忙内的哥哥。他马克哥前几天生了病今天好不容易才好一点，王嘉尔带着bambam出门前还千万嘱咐他在家好好休息。再说他们团的猫咪们既排外又高傲，他不想自讨没趣。  
金有谦叹了口气把头朝后仰，没想到正好挨上一个温暖又有弹性的美妙地方。他忍不住在上面多蹭了几下，一只大手心领神会地伸过来挠了挠他的耳根。  
垂耳兔眨着湿润的眼睛转过头，看到负责他们团的饲养员躺在后脑勺六点的方位，套着大了好几个码的卫衣，像个大叔一样毫不客气地霸占了整张沙发。  
“在范哥……”  
“嗯。”  
林在范懒得从屏幕上移开眼睛。这部电影他想看很久了，最近他忙到日夜颠倒，每次同事聊起电影里的剧情他都插不上话，尴尬得要死。他挑起眉表示自己听到了，继续瘫在那里等对方下文。  
“呜呜，在范哥是好人。”  
大兔子跳上沙发，毛绒绒的长耳朵一巴掌乎到对方脸上。他还没到发情期，可他想被人抱在怀里揉揉肚皮，如果再有温柔的亲亲就最好了。  
“……”  
林在范无语地把糊了一脸的东西拎开。兔子雪白的长耳朵内侧依然是棉花糖一样可爱的粉色，书上说这是尚未进入发情期的标识，可拼命用下腹摩擦他的动作又让他对兔子这种生物的发情规律产生了怀疑。  
“哪里不舒服？”  
强迫症的责任心还是让他多嘴问了一句。  
“哪里都不舒服。”泰山压顶的忙内无比自然地跟他撒娇，“兔兔难受，在范哥bobo。”  
“揍一顿你就舒服了。”  
林在范嘴里这么说，当然舍不得真动手。兔子都是抖M，身为小动物饲养员他懂得很。林在范揉了揉垂耳兔挺翘的屁股，毫不意外地摸到一手水。  
金有谦哼哼唧唧的，搁在他下半身那只手简直舒服得要他命，对兔子来说从摸头到交配之间不需要任何步骤。  
“哥哥快进来……呜呜呜……哥哥进来插兔兔……”  
他被摸得脑子一团浆糊，随口说着胡话，结果一扭头发现朴珍荣正直愣愣盯着他俩看，连原本搭在地毯上的尾巴都紧张地蜷成了一盘蚊香。段宜恩跟着看过来，呲着虎牙露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
委屈的猫咪安静地看了他们一会儿，还是碍着面子什么也没说，重新在沙发前缩成小小的一团。段宜恩安慰地拍拍他，捡起了掉在地上的薯片袋子。  
明眼人都看得出朴珍荣喜欢林在范，虽然都是猫咪，但他和早早就与恋人绑定的段宜恩不同，一直到现在都维持着未标记的状态。  
“等到合适的时候再……”  
新年第一天，朴珍荣支棱着黑色的猫耳在五万直播观众面前害羞地许愿。  
猫咪的发情期在春天，这段时间他和段宜恩的工作量会被适当减少，让他们有时间好好休息恢复精力。发情期很麻烦，但朴珍荣并不讨厌，因为不管他怎么任性胡闹，总会有人耐心地照顾好他，把他伺候得妥妥贴贴。  
嗯，没错，就是他们公司的劳动标兵林在范。  
林在范本来负责的是楼上的大金毛，后来折了腰经不住狗狗的撒娇才调来小动物组。  
通常一个组合不会同时雇用两位饲养员，可他们太火了，光靠王嘉尔一个人总有应接不暇的时候。朴珍荣一连两个月在冰箱里发现没吃完的过期食物之后终于忍不住跟公司抱怨，申请把隔壁的富余劳动力借来。  
林在范虽然原来负责的是汪，但作为家里养着五只喵的资深铲屎官再多照顾两只也没多大差别，更何况段宜恩已经有王嘉尔全权负责到被窝里。  
朴珍荣看起来高冷又怕生，其实对林在范这种浑身散发着大猫气息的饲养员毫无抵抗力，签完合同第二天就开开心心被撸了肚皮，论喵和喵系之间的天然吸引力。  
团里另一只猫咪对新来的饲养员兴致缺缺，怎么也不肯亲近他。不过让朴珍荣烦恼的倒不是段宜恩，而是和他住在一起的那只兔子。  
兔子叫金有谦，按年龄算是忙内。他们本来关系还行，除了觉得对方成年后越来越不把他们这些哥哥放在眼里之外也没什么大矛盾。   
虽然兔子热情又可爱，无法抵挡诱惑也是没办法的事，朴珍荣心想，可为什么总有人能在客厅里就发情？？？   
金有谦在林在范面前假装纯情小白兔，在他们面前却完全不屑掩饰自己吃肉的凶残本性。而且最可怕的是兔子天赋异禀， 湿漉漉的屁股随时欢迎有人插进去，一年四季都处于待机状态。这番歧视言论自然遭到了金有谦的严正反对。  
“才不是！”忙内气鼓鼓地说，“我对bambam的爱是一心一意的！”  
……还说不是，说好的不跟我抢在范哥呢，大屁眼子，再也不要相信兔子了。  
朴珍荣愤怒地啃起自己的尾巴尖儿，努力忽略从沙发那儿传来的不明声音。垂耳兔软乎乎的奶音让他觉得恶心，林在范却好像很受用的样子。  
他听不下去了逃回自己房间，不一会儿段宜恩进来气定神闲地问他晚上要不要去自己房间睡。  
“Jackson也在哦。”  
“我看起来这么像被抛弃的样子？”  
“不是吗？”段宜恩一副同情的口吻，“小可怜，晚上让Jackson好好安慰你。”  
朴珍荣不理他，他可没那么容易放弃。等到晚上熄灯的时间，他掐准点从自己房间溜了出去，王嘉尔来查房发现他不在便拐去厨房找人，结果在冰箱前面发现一只抱着牛奶罐的黑色猫咪。  
“珍荣？”王嘉尔想把牛奶从他手里拿走，“晚饭没吃饱吗？”  
猫咪扭过头攥住怀里的罐子不肯撒手。  
王嘉尔向来疼他，偶尔也会睁一只眼闭一只眼放纵他在熄灯后吃零食。不过厨房和宿舍一样到点是要统一拉闸的，王嘉尔只好把他先领回了为饲养员们提供的房间。  
房间里开着暖气，除了角落里乱七八糟堆着的纸箱之外还放了两张单人床。王嘉尔从纸箱里翻出个毛线球递给他，让他稍等一会儿。  
……还当我是小奶猫吗？朴珍荣把恶俗的粉红色猫玩具丢到一边，一头扑到靠窗的那张床上去。床单上有他最喜欢的气味，他伸了个懒腰把身体蜷在毯子下面，刚刚偷喝的牛奶带来了些许睡意。  
检查完自己负责片区的林在范打着呵欠晃回房间，看见的就是这副场景。  
“珍荣？”  
猫咪整个躲在毛毯里，只露出两只尖耳朵时不时抖动一下显示着主人的身份，纤细的黑尾巴在他已经变得皱巴巴的床单上扫来扫去。  
他走过去把人从毯子里挖出来，睡眼惺忪的猫咪抱着居然有一股奶香味，林在范感觉自己饥肠辘辘的肚子不争气地叫了一声，他撸了撸猫咪的头顶。  
“你怎么跑这儿来了，Jackson呢？”  
猫咪们的宿舍向来都是王嘉尔负责的，他来了以后只是接手了刚成年的兔子和那几只不会说话的水生动物。  
朴珍荣也没想好理由，段宜恩最近老是拿王嘉尔的体贴刺激他，让他羡慕又嫉妒。他本来想如法炮制让林在范每天也多陪他玩一会儿，可惜他的身体出乎意料地健康，半点毛病也没有。他没办法只好采取最直接的方法，结果林在范一动手他反而怂了。  
“……我饿了。”他撒谎。  
“太晚了不能吃东西，胖了我还得追着你减肥。”林在范倒是一本正经，“我送你回去？睡着了就不饿了。”  
猫咪从鼻子里哼了一声，林在范想去找猫舍的备用钥匙，刚站起来一根养得油光发亮的尾巴就偷偷缠住了他的手臂。他低头，尾巴的主人却别开了脸故意不看他。  
林饲养员觉得眼前的小东西有点可爱，“这是要我留下来陪着珍荣的意思吗？”  
猫咪不说话，林在范于是重新坐下来，他不介意今天晚上和别人共享一张床，不过他可不做亏本的买卖。  
他摸摸手心里蓬松的尾巴根，被碰到敏感带的猫咪嗷一声跳起来，没想到却被人类一把抓住了要害。  
“松手……不许……不许摸那里……”  
朴珍荣全身的汗毛都竖了起来，这个人类的手指太坏了，专门往那些他受不住的地方钻。他想逃开，对方却用大腿制住了他的动作，变本加厉地开始抚摸他饱满的臀肉。  
“你也别太欺负他了。”  
背后的烟嗓突然出声把朴珍荣吓了一跳，王嘉尔不知什么时候回来了，正立在他背后细细嗦嗦地换衣服。  
林在范的手已经伸进了他裤子里，轻而易举就把腰带扯得松松垮垮的。  
“最近的伙食是不是太素了？你看这毛色都没有以前漂亮了。”  
王嘉尔伸出手从下往上把猫咪敏感的尾巴撸了一遍，朴珍荣尖叫着想躲开，却被林在范整个人固定在怀里动弹不得。  
“乖啦，Jackson帮你检查一下。”  
等王嘉尔的手第二次摸上他尾巴的时候，朴珍荣终于忍不住了。  
“等、等等！快住手……再下去我要……我要……”  
林在范露出好奇的表情握住他已经勃起的肉茎，拇指从顶部到柱身来回刮着。  
“要怎样？”  
没等他开口，一前一后两只手就以十分默契的频率同时动了起来。  
“混蛋给我停下啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
在两个饲养员看来，被夹在中间衣衫不整的猫咪红着眼睛可怜兮兮求饶的样子完全没有威慑力。朴珍荣眼睁睁看着自己在30秒内被两个无良的人类强行撸到射。  
“……天，这么敏感。”新来的混蛋不可思议地说，“另一只也这样吗？”  
王嘉尔不置可否地收回了手，“看来要改配方了，明天上班和营养部门讨论一下吧。”  
朴珍荣把红到快滴血的脸颊埋在林在范怀里，羞愤至极。他以前明明连光明正大的发情期都不许别人帮忙的，更不要说像现在这样岔开腿坐在别人身上被玩到高潮了。  
林在范跟什么也没发生一样从他裤子里抽出手，朴珍荣一把抓过来，泄愤般在他手腕上留下两排冒着血珠的牙印。  
“嘶……”  
林在范吃痛，顺手在猫咪撅起的屁股上扇了两巴掌。圆润饱满的两坨肉在他手底下颤了颤，荡漾出一道漂亮的臀浪。猫咪抬起头委屈地瞪着他。  
“我讨厌你！”  
得，连敬语都不用了。  
林在范也没生气，眼前的小东西一边恶狠狠说着你怎么这么坏啊最讨厌你了，一边却忘了把毛茸茸的尾巴从他手心里收回去。  
分明就还是很喜欢吧？  
林在范往后仰躺到床上，猫咪被吓了一跳赶忙抓住他的衣服，两条白嫩的腿夹着他的腰才没摔下去。  
“真的讨厌我吗？”林在范把他搂过来，“是讨厌我还是讨厌你杰森哥？”  
在一边记录当天日志的王嘉尔听到这话不满地喂了一声。  
“Jackson又不是我哥。”朴珍荣反驳，“我们同年呢。”  
“那我呢？你也不叫我哥啊。”  
“哪有！我不是一直这么叫的……”朴珍荣的声音在对方的注视下越来越小，最后像不好意思似地撅着嘴乖乖叫了声在范哥，想到刚才发生的一切自己羞得满脸通红，又偷偷补了句“哥是坏人就会欺负我”。  
“喜欢你才欺负你呢。”  
林在范光捡好听的说，王嘉尔从账本上抬起头来丢给他一个鄙视的眼神，顺带比了比中指。他们早就发现朴珍荣比段宜恩单纯得多，随便敷衍两句好话就能被骗得团团转，被占了便宜也不知道。  
朴珍荣没想那么多，听到林在范说喜欢整张脸都亮了起来。  
“我……珍荣也喜欢哥。”  
当然喜欢了，不喜欢他怎么会半夜不睡觉跑到这里来。  
朴珍荣心想。  
他要去上面告状！王嘉尔这混蛋居然明知道他讨厌别人的触碰还这么对他，要不是看在段宜恩的面子上，哼，扣工资！  
那在范哥呢，在范哥也合着伙欺负自己来着，可他家里又穷又是新来的，这么告状会不会丢了工作，而且好像……也没有，那么讨厌……干脆申请让在范哥调过来专门照顾自己将功赎罪！又自然又不会让人怀疑。  
高兴终于想到了两全其美的法子，朴珍荣维持着被按在怀里的姿势费劲地抬头想讨赏，没想到林在范这个心宽的自然人已经在他身下睡得呼呼的，衣服也不脱，完全浪费了他一番心理斗争。  
“……”  
大猪蹄子，人类都是大猪蹄子！  
愤怒的猫咪啊呜一口亲在那人突出的下巴上。  
最讨厌林在范了！


	2. Chapter 2

林在范第二天不用上班，他被鼻子痒痒醒的时候金有谦正趴在床边，拿着一根胡萝卜叶子无聊地戳他鼻孔。  
“别烦我。”  
他一手把兔子推开，翻身还想补个回笼觉，等了他半天的忙内却不依。  
“在范哥起来跟我玩嘛！”  
“找bambam去。”林在范闭着眼睛冷漠地说，“我要睡觉。”  
“bambam又和杰森哥出去了啦。”  
“那找你珍荣哥去。”  
金有谦撅起嘴假装没听懂，他今天早上来的时候正碰上朴珍荣离开，还穿着睡衣的猫咪明显是在这儿过了夜，看见他还一副不小心被弟弟撞破的羞耻表情。  
珍荣哥也是来找在范哥和杰森哥吧，可为什么要害羞，这难道不是天经地义吗？  
金有谦不解。兔子的脑回路里上床和羞耻完全沾不上边。  
金有谦记得林在范没来之前，王嘉尔总是从墙角那一堆箱子掏出各种诡异的玩具帮他度过发情期。虽然有效也有效，可他很不满意，兔子和猫咪不一样，兔子喜欢的是肌肤相亲啊，连bobo都没有怎么能算做爱！  
而林在范来了以后就贴心多了，不仅会按照他的喜好到处亲亲摸摸揉揉，如果他强烈要求也不会拒绝真枪实弹来上一发。不管是从正面抱着温柔地进入，还是被撩得不耐烦了从背后粗鲁地抵住操，每次都能让他爽到乱七八糟。  
脸是他的菜，器大活好，人又耐心。刚成年的巨型垂耳兔简直想把他在范哥据为己有，天天腻在一起。  
他知道这个家里不止他一个人这么想。原先和他同住的朴珍荣明显也对新来的饲养员抱有朋友以上的情感，可他珍荣哥太害羞了，打死也不肯把心意说出口。  
不过金有谦并不在意，兔子通常都没什么占有欲，他甚至觉得和马克哥或者珍荣哥一起享受快乐也是可以接受的事。杰森哥嘛，emmm……他其实不太喜欢被同时进入的感觉，不过如果两位哥哥有兴趣的话试试也未尝不可。  
“哥哥别睡了！油缸米肚子饿了！”  
林在范被吵到头炸，干脆把脑袋埋到被子里装鸵鸟。  
兔子滴溜着眼睛想了一会儿，爬上床从背后扒住了可怜巴巴蜷成一团的饲养员。  
“在范哥给我做饭吧，我吃了厨房里一整盘胡萝卜还是饿……”  
“那你是怀孕了，恭喜你。”  
这也太能吃了。  
林在范随口敷衍，万万没想到兔子这么容易被煽动。王嘉尔晚上回来被满屋子的兔毛震惊了。  
“我一天不在你干啥了，把兔子炖着吃了？”  
林在范无奈地抖抖衣服上的绒絮，试图从兔子窝里把自己的枕头抢回来。  
“杰森哥！”  
在客厅里临时搭了个小窝，里面塞满了各种明显就是从他们房里顺来的东西，金有谦笑得一脸幸福地跟他炫耀。  
“油缸米怀孕了哦！杰森哥喜欢小白兔还是小黑兔？”  
……我喜欢你个头。  
王嘉尔一脸“你干了什么好事”的表情瞪着林在范，林在范赶紧否认。  
“我哪能想到公兔子也会以为自己怀孕？！”  
王嘉尔刷刷刷翻出《垂耳兔实用饲养大全两千条》给他看。  
第1117条，任何情况下都不要和垂耳兔开关于怀孕、生产的玩笑，95%它们会信以为真。  
林在范把书抢过来翻到最后的疑难解答篇，结果1117编号后面赫然写着一个“略”。  
“……”  
他眼神死，转头去看旁边兴高采烈的金有谦。  
“唉，都怪我没提醒你。”  
王嘉尔一边自责，一边拼命掐自己大腿憋笑，他想到今后好长一段时间都可以拿林在范吃瘪的表情下饭，就觉得特别开心。  
“怎么办，要不我先装不知道？”  
林在范怕事情捅到上面去，只好答应了他的提议。  
可惜当事人金有谦完全不想隐瞒什么，还恨不得所有人都来分享他的快乐。于是消息转眼传遍整个楼层，第二天早上起来已经有人开始用看变态的眼神看林在范。  
“哇你看就是那个把自家兔子肚子搞大的渣男……”  
我虽然搞了，可真没把他肚子搞大。  
林在范有苦说不出，被假孕的巨型忙内一天三次扑倒在新搭的产房里。全心全意沉浸于自己幻想的忙内变得比过去还要粘人，认定了林在范就是自己肚子里小崽子的爹，吃饭多吃两大碗，晚上还要抱着睡。  
“在范哥，我难受……”  
好不容易哄得迷迷糊糊快睡着了，结果兔子突然又想起来什么扑棱一下把长耳朵拍到他脸上。  
“哥哥……”  
金有谦奶乎乎地跟他撒娇，一手撩起睡衣，把肿成小馒头的雪白胸口骄傲地展示给他看。  
你要干嘛？  
林在范还没来得及问出口，就被按住头塞到了睡衣里面。  
“好痛呜……哥哥、哥哥吸一下……”  
“？？？”  
“甜的、是甜的……”  
兔子好像怕他不乐意，赶紧献宝一样把粉红色的小奶头塞到他嘴里。  
不，我不想喝奶。  
林在范内心是拒绝的，可怀里的小家伙抽抽嗒嗒地不停抱怨，他只好小心捧住柔软的肉团子，在翘起的乳尖上亲了一口。  
金有谦倒吸一口冷气，脖子后面的汗毛都立了起来，棉花糖一样毛绒绒的耳朵条件反射地遮住了自己的眼睛。  
没想到只是轻轻嘬了一下就有带着奶味的液体流出来，林在范咂咂嘴，性欲变成了食欲，立马把香甜软糯的垂耳兔按在地毯上啃了个干净。  
“没有了……没有了呜……不要、不要再吸了……”  
虽然涨奶很难受，可是被吸到光也一样难受。  
“呜呜……”  
金有谦抽噎着一脚踢开刚才压着自己拼命欺负的坏人，在小窝的角落里伤心地团成一个球，把被嘴唇和牙齿轮番欺负了好几遍、已经敏感到发疼的小馒头藏起来。  
“哥哥又欺负我！”  
林在范食髓知味，并不在意他的责难，伸手去摸忙内这会儿变得湿漉漉软绵绵的胸脯。  
“明天还有奶喝吗？”  
大兔子眨着湿漉漉的眼睛委屈地吸吸鼻子，扭捏了半天还是乖乖钻回他怀里。  
“要留一点给宝宝啊，以后不可以喝光的。”  
“……知道了。”  
林在范磨着牙，心里盘算着下一次吃兔的方法。


	3. Chapter 3

等金有谦再睡着又过了好久，两个人挤在临时搭的兔窝里，林在范觉得腰都要断了。简单冲了个澡，一进门王嘉尔就让他赶紧去猫舍。

“珍荣怎么了？”

段宜恩如果有事王嘉尔是肯定不会通知他的，再说段宜恩也不喜欢他。

“闹脾气呢，晚饭也不肯吃。”王嘉尔说，“连带责任你是不是也该管管？”

林在范忍住胖揍这个马后炮家伙的冲动，头发也没擦赶紧去隔壁。

打着呵欠来开门的段宜恩看到他露出“终于得救了”的表情，赶紧把他拽进来自己逃之夭夭，临走了还体贴地帮他关上门。

刚才和金有谦在一起发生的故事太过刺激，林在范觉得自己今天已经经历了太多。他拍拍猫咪的头顶，自顾自地躺到旁边。

装睡的朴珍荣等了好一会儿也没等到林在范哄他，心里急，尾巴又忍不住悄悄凑了过去想碰碰林在范。

等意识到大事不好的时候已经晚了，光滑漂亮的尾巴梢被人类抓在手心里摩挲，他抬头想恶狠狠地警告那人，结果正撞上林在范戏谑的眼神。

仿佛被看穿的猫咪一下子炸了毛，手脚并用地爬起来准备逃跑。自己送上门的林在范哪还会放他走，他抓住朴珍荣的腰，把虚张声势的猫咪按到怀里，在点缀着几颗白色斑点的耳朵尖儿上响亮地啵儿了一口。

布满血管与神经的耳朵本来就只有薄薄的一层，又敏感又脆弱，被含在嘴里故意用虎牙磨着简直是舒服到夸张的程度。

“哥干嘛还来管我！”软了腰的猫咪还是气鼓鼓的，“兔子不好玩吗！”

“哪有你好玩？”

朴珍荣身量比他小一些，身上又有些小肉，抱在怀里刚刚好，不会硌得慌。

“怎么晚饭也不吃，嗯？”

猫咪的耳朵不像兔子那么灵活，却是全身的敏感带所在之处。林在范一手呼噜他后颈，一手伸上去挠着耳朵根部的那两撮细毛。

朴珍荣别过头去摆明了不想理他，身体却像背叛主人一样无比契合地嵌在他怀里，偶尔还从喉咙里冒出一两句舒服的呼噜声。

“喝牛奶吗？”

林在范发誓他只是想起自己冰箱里还有半瓶剩下的草莓牛奶，又想起朴珍荣没吃晚饭才这么说的，完全没有半点其他的意思，没想到朴珍荣回过头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“不要用对付兔子那套来对付我，老色鬼！”

“我说的是草莓牛奶。”

朴珍荣脸更红了，从他怀里挣脱出来，变成一个半撑在他身上的姿势，从床头柜里摸出什么东西用力丢到他胸口上。

“草莓味的上次就用完了！哥你自己说换成葡萄味的！”

“段宜恩怎么教你的，能不能思想健康一点？”

林在范捡起那支还没拆封的葡萄味润滑剂，摇摇头搁到枕头边上，顺手把羞红的猫咪和自己一起裹进毛毯里。

“不吃的话就睡觉。”

“……哼。”

猫咪用柔软的小爪子拽着毛毯上的线头，不屑地翻过身，留给林在范一个后背。

开始有了睡意的饲养员像是没看懂他的暗示，手从背后伸过来轻轻拍打着腰侧，无比自然地哄他睡觉。

是不是跟有谦在一起的时候也这样？

朴珍荣本来对这亲昵的举动很受用，想到这里突然又烦躁了起来。

“在范哥……”

他鼓起勇气叫了两声，背后的人没有任何反应。朴珍荣于是悄悄翻过身，像寻找热源似地离林在范越来越近，最后整只滚进两根手臂形成的狭小空隙里。

朴珍荣把额头抵在对方胸前叹了口气，他听说了那个匪夷所思的传言，也很好奇金有谦身上究竟发生了什么。

“兔子嘛。”

段宜恩看出端倪，无情地嘲笑了他半天，也不说出个所以然，搞得他只好找现在这样单独相处的机会才敢亲自问出口。

大家背地里的谣言他也听过，他虽然知道金有谦不值得信赖，可没料到讨人厌的兔子会正大光明和他抢。更让他失望的是林在范这个大猪蹄子根本精虫上脑，见色忘义，碰到投怀送抱的小婊贝智商就下降为负数。

大家都是同一天认识的，如果能只看着我一个人该有多好。

他有些难过地想。

林在范的手臂搂上来，朴珍荣像只煨在火炉旁的幼猫，顺着动作把身子缩得更小一些。人类的四肢坚定地把他固定在怀里，他动不了，又依偎在那人的臂弯之中无处可躲，只好一边攥着林在范的睡衣，一边提醒自己不要被这种虚假的温柔骗了。

半夜的时候朴珍荣被饿醒了，他无语地揉着自己不争气的肚子，试图不惊动林在范从他怀里溜出来。没想到林在范大概梦见什么好吃的，死扒着他不松开，还流着口水啃他的脸蛋儿。

“噫……”

好恶心。

朴珍荣伸出爪子把他的脸推得远远的，又在他睡衣上把自己的脸蹭干净。

这人能不能讲点卫生？平时自己房间倒是整理得井井有条，怎么对待工作对象就这么黏黏糊糊。

朴珍荣裹好小衣服跳下床，摸着黑偷偷打开门，可还没来得及迈出第一步就被从后面拎住了尾巴。

“去哪儿？”

林在范的声音在黑暗里听起来阴恻恻的，把胆小的猫咪吓了一跳。

“我……我去上厕所。”

“哦～”林在范拉长了声音，“要不要我陪珍荣儿去？”

“不要！”

朴珍荣有点怕黑，听起来完全不像猫咪的作风，为此还被室友段宜恩狠狠吐槽过，可这口气还是要争的。

林在范听完当真又躺了回去，朴珍荣憋着口恶气摸墙出去，去了厕所又想起来接着去餐厅——他本来就不是出来上厕所的啊！

没想到餐厅居然亮着灯，朴珍荣一头扎进温暖的光线中，刚唔了一声就被遮住了眼睛。他眨着酸痛的眼睛好半天才适应突然变强的光线，茫然无措地发现自己正把脑袋埋在林在范的怀里，那睡衣上还有他自己的口水。

“……！”

朴珍荣有洁癖，刚想张嘴开骂，林在范俯下身来在他嘴唇上亲了一口。

“小声点，别被Jackson发现。”

他立马噤声，林在范笑着捏捏他的脸。

“把牛奶喝了吧，刚热好的。”

朴珍荣有点感动，毕竟填满胃袋和脑袋一样重要。猫咪抱着杯子小口喝着牛奶，完全看不出睡前还义正严辞怼天怼地的样子。

林在范看得色迷心窍，手伸过去摸了一把那蜜桃一样饱满的小屁股。都说饱暖思淫欲，猫咪和兔子却不一样，吃饱了以后不仅不给吸，连最基本的亲近都显得很不耐烦。

不过身为饲养员林在范并不困扰，不同物种有不一样的习性也是乐趣之一。他不等朴珍荣喝完就关掉了餐厅里的灯，怕黑的猫咪果然如他所愿，噌地弹起来藏进他怀里，也不管脏不脏了，于是他顺理成章把手搁在那翘臀上揉了两下。

“还饿吗？还饿的话回去哥喂饱你。”

朴珍荣本人太过一本正经，有时候他怕把人吓跑，仗着黑夜掩饰才敢把这种没羞没臊的话说出口。

“……骗子。”

烦恼的猫咪嘟哝了一声，抓住他的衣领凑上来继续刚才没完成的吻。

“Jackson肯定会听到的。”


End file.
